


PhD in Hairdressing

by n00kiez_fics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, M/M, Marvel Universe, Please protect them, don't touch me, gammafrost - Freeform, i love them, let them live, mlm, okay thanks bye, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00kiez_fics/pseuds/n00kiez_fics
Summary: Short fic based on an art piece I'm making of soft Loki with a bun in his hair :')





	PhD in Hairdressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [born_of_the_dova13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_of_the_dova13/gifts).



> I don't write a lot I'm so sorry
> 
> For my partners who ship gammafrost, my friends onboard with the ship, and anyone else who decides to read.

“Nngh- hey! Ow. Watch it!” Loki hisses, head being violently jerked back as a determined Bruce tries to brush through it. Bruce is perched on the edge of the bed while his boyfriend, donned in a pastel green hoodie, denim pants and black converse, sits cross-legged on the floor.  
“Sit still!”  
“You're hurting me!”  
“It would help if you brushed it more often!”  
“I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose! I don't have time for petty things like brushing my hair- ow!” Bruce snorts through his nose.  
“That line is _soooo _overused.” Loki can almost hear the eyes rolling back in the scientists skull. All the God can retort with is a pathetic ‘tch’.__  
After a painful 5 minutes, Loki's hair is tangle-free and unbelievably smooth. A sense of pride swells in Bruce's chest as he looks at his handiwork, fingers threading through soft strands of raven hair.  
“Are you done?” Loki looks back at Bruce, his eyes nearly pleading with him to be let go, but the male simply smirks at him.  
“No. Turn back around, please.” The physicist’s voice turns soft at the ‘please’ and with a huff, his Asgardian boyfriend turns to face the door again. Nimble fingers separate strands of hair and start to expertly twist and turn. Bruce hums while he works, soothing his mate, the sound was absolute music to the Asgardian’s ears and he could listen to his partner all day. The gentle playing of hair and comforting hum of the physicist lulls Loki into a peaceful state, his own little noise of content bubbling in his throat. He allows himself to slouch, shoulders falling and his body relaxing with Bruce's touch.  
Two neat braids were nestled either side of Loki's black hair, woven extra delicately. It was a bittersweet memory, really, of Thor's long hair which was usually plaited with a strand of Loki's hair interwoven with it, a thing Thor did after his brothers “death”. Bruce carefully makes a ponytail in his lovers hair, but is sure to leave the braids out at either side. Then, his hands swiftly move to twist the ponytail into a bun. There's a very quiet _’pop!’ _of a small plastic box opening and the familiar noise of pins knocking together. Prying a bobby pin open with a finger then placing it awkwardly in his mouth to keep it open, the scientist works on spinning the braids around the base of the bun, hiding the bobble in the process, and clipping them into place.__

_____ _

“I didn't know you also had a PhD in hairdressing.” Loki quips with a soft chuckle, admiring his hair in a small hand mirror he simply poofed into existence as he stands on his feet. In the background, he can see Bruce with a pleased smile on his face, and it sends the God's stomach into a gymnastic routine, flips and all.  
“I don't. Thank you for thinking so, though.” Loki snaps his fingers and the mirror disappears.  
“Where did you learn?” A gaze of curiosity falls upon Bruce, and Loki can't help but smile when he notices how the scientist sinks away, fiddling his fingers together, a near invisible blush on his cheeks.  
“I, uh, I had Nat teach me. S-So I could do your hair.” He stammers, looking up nervously at his boyfriend.  
“You never cease to amaze me, Dr. Banner.” Loki says softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He glides over to the bed, treading light with his feet, taking a seat next to Bruce. He slips his hand into his boyfriends, and their eyes meet, emerald green mixing with warm hazel. Bruce huffs through his nose as a wide grin plasters itself onto his face.  
“I could say the same about you, dear.” The physicist plants a soft kiss onto Loki's forehead, and smiles to himself as the God rests his head into the crook of Bruce's neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking congrats if you made it this far m8. Kudos to you for reading this trash.


End file.
